Military Power by Nation
(Replacing old craft onboardFollow the chart from France. French Republic Military Power 'Man Power' *'Frontline Personel: 554,500' *'National Guard: 467,600' *'French Foreign Legion: 94,000' *'Reserve Personel: 200,000' *'Special Forces Personel: 1,780 ('Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale) 'Land System ' *'Tanks: 5,340' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 7,900' *'Self Propelled Guns: 5,000' *'Towed Artillery: 700' 'Naval Systems' *'Aircraft Carriers: 8' *'Frigates: 58' *'Destroyers: 34' *'Corvettes: 21' *'Amphibious Assault Ships: 8' *'Submarines: 54' 'Air Power' *'Fighters: 13,300' *'Interceptors: 180' *'Bombers: 290' *'Helicopeters: 800' *'Transport Aircraft: 1,400' 'Military Power of the United Kingdom' 'The Royal Army' *'Standard Armed Personnel: 975,000 (Planned expansion of over 300,000)' *'Special Air Service (SAS): 1000+ numbers are classified' * Reserve Personnel: 2,350,000 'The Royal Navy' *'Royal Marines: 8,700' *'Aircraft Carriers: 15 (12 building, some undergoing modernisation)' *'Frigates: 59 (11 building, fleet undergoing replacement and modernisation)' *'Destroyers: 9 (21 building, the current fleet shall be entirely replaced)' *'Cruisers: 3 (All undergoing modernisation)' *'Minehunters: 119 (Refits and modernisation)' *'Corvettes: 47 (Undergoing refits andd mothballing some)' *'Amphibious Assault Ships/Landing Platform Docks: 15 (Replacing old equipment onboard)' *'Submarines: 50 (Replacing old equipment and weaponry, general modernisation)' 'The Royal Air Force' *'Fighter Aircraft: 14,195' *'Bomber Aircraft: 390' *'Helicopters: 132' *'Transport/Freight Aircraft: 3,102' 'Military Power of the United States' 'Man Power' *'Frontline Personnel: 1,805,535' *'Reserve Personnel: 2,369,050' *'Special Forces: 11,500 (JSOC,) numbers are classified' Land Systems *'Tanks: 2,500 active, 12,845 reserve' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 5,000' *'Self propelled guns: 531' *'Towed Artillry: 2,930' 'Naval Systems' *'Fleet Aircraft Carriers: 17' *'Escort Aircraft Carriers: 10' *'Destroyers: 243' *'Cruisers: 19' *'Frigates: 56' *'Battleships: 4' *'Submarines: 376' *'Mine Warfare: 121' *'Patrol: 40' *'Amphibious: 208' 'Air Power' *'Fighters: 4,153 Active, 18,540 Reserve' *'Interceptors: 785' *'Bombers: 4,784 Active, 13,928 Reserve' *'Helicopters: 658' *'Transport Aircraft: 8,652' 'Military Power of South Africa' 'Man Power'Edit *'Frontline Personel: ' *'Reserve Personel: ' *'Special Forces Personel: ' 'Land System 'Edit *'Tanks: ' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: ' *'Self Propelled Guns: ' *'Towed Artillery:' 'Naval Systems'Edit *'Aircraft Carriers: ' *'Frigates: ' *'Destroyers: ' *'Corvettes: ' *'Amphibious Assault Ships: ' *'Submarines: ' 'Air Power'Edit *'Fighters: ' *'Interceptors: ' *'Bombers: ' *'Helicopeters: ' *'Transport Aircraft:' 'Military Power of the Balkan Union' 'Man Power' *'Front Line Personnel: 350,000' *'Reserve Personnel: 650,000' *'Special Forces Personnel: 1,420' (Balkan Special Forces-Balkanski specijalci) 'Land System' *'Tanks: Active:3,379-Reserve:2,761' *'Tank Destroyers: 0' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: Active:3,936-Reserve:3,174' *'Mobile Rocket Artillery:Active:2,876-Reserve:3,054' *'Towed Artillery: 467' 'Naval Systems' *'Aircraft Carriers: 2' *'Battleships: 5' *'Frigates: 22' *'Destroyers: 23' *'Amphibious Assault Ships: 8' *'Submarines: 14' 'Air Power' *'Fighters: 3,632' *'Interceptors: ?' *'Any type of Bomber: 1,927' *'Helicopters: 294' *'Transport Aircraft: 1,854' 'Military Power of Iberia' 'Man Power'Edit *'Frontline Personel: 671,000' *'Reserve Personel: 790,000' *'Special Forces Personel: 1,515 (EAFDIYA)' 'Land System 'Edit *'Tanks: 1,005' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 4,081' *'Self Propelled Guns: 328' *'Towed Artillery: 750' 'Naval Systems'Edit *'Aircraft Carriers: 3' *'Frigates: 33' *'Destroyers: 11' *'Corvettes: 20' *'Amphibious Assault Ships: 1' *'Submarines: 46' 'Air Power'Edit *'Fighters: 990' *'Interceptors: 180' *'Bombers: 301' *'Helicopters: 204' *'Transport Aircraft: 2,001' 'Military Power of Mexico' 'Man Power' *'Frontline Personnel: 915,000' *'Reserve Personnel: 285,000' *'Special Forces Personnel: 3,000 (MSOTF)' 'Land System' *'Tanks: 4,762' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 3,214' *'Self Propelled Guns: 0' *'Towed Artillery: 6,058' 'Naval Systems' *'Aircraft Carriers: 3' *'Frigates: 56' *'Destroyers: 48' *'Corvettes: 40' *'Amphibious Assault Ships: 2' *'Submarines: 23' 'Air Power' *'Fighters: 2,423' *'Interceptors: 1,673' *'Bombers: 978' *'Helicopters: 561' *'Transport Aircraft: 1,004' 'Military Power of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth' This is an estimation of the Military Power of the Commonwealth: 'Land Infantry/Special Forces' *Frontline Personel: 300,000 *Reserve Personel: 20,000 *Special Forces Personel: 1,400 'Armored Detachments' *Tanks: 2,500 *Armored Fighting Vehicles: 1,250 *Self Propelled Guns: 77 *Towed Artillery: 25 'Naval Service' *Aircraft Carriers: 0 (possible 2 in near future) *Frigates: 10 *Destroyers: 28 *Cruisers: 15 *Amphibious Assault Ships: 10 *Submarines: 3 'Air Service' *Fighters: 4,150 *Interceptors: 127 *Bombers: 42 *Helicopters: 145 *Transport Aircraft: 310 Military Power of Imperial Persia 'Man Power' ** 'Frontline Personnel: 753,000 ** 'Reserve Personnel: 1,885,000' ** 'Special Forces Personnel: 11,000 (Immortals SPF) 'Land System' ** 'Tanks: 8,762' ** 'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 7,214' ** 'Self Propelled Guns: 500' ** 'Towed Artillery: 10,058' 'Naval Systems' ** 'Aircraft Carriers: 2' ** 'Frigates: 60' ** 'Destroyers: 82' ** 'Corvettes: 66' ** 'Amphibious Assault Ships: 1' ** 'Submarines: 127 'Air Power' ** 'Fighters: 7,423' ** 'Interceptors: 2,673' ** 'Bombers: 4,178' ** 'Helicopters: 1,465' * 'Transport Aircraft' 1,874 ' 'Irish Military Power 'Irish Army' *'Frontline Personnel: 12,645' *'Reserve Personnel: 6,234' *'Special Forces Personnel: ~250 (Irish Army Rangers Wing & G2)' *'Tanks: 4' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 38' *'Self Propelled Guns: 6' *'Towed Artillery: 16' 'Naval Service' *'Aircraft Carriers: 0' *'Frigates: 0' *'Destroyers: 2' *'Corvettes: 3' *'Naval Trawler: 8' *'Amphibious Assault Ships: 0' *'Submarines: 0' 'Air Crops' *'Fighters: 9' *'Interceptors: 0' *'Bombers: 4' *'Helicopters: 1' *'Transport Aircraft: 4' 'Military Power of Italy' 'Man Power'EditEdit *'Frontline Personel: 380,000' *'Reserve Personel: 410,000' *'Special Forces Personel: 2,000 (PSFoI)' 'Land System 'EditEdit *'Tanks: 220' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 75' *'Self Propelled Guns: 86' *'Towed Artillery: 112' 'Naval Systems'EditEdit *'Aircraft Carriers: 1' *'Frigates: 26' *'Destroyers: 12' *'Corvettes: 16' *'Amphibious Assault Ships: 1' *'Submarines: 25' 'Air Power'EditEdit *'Fighters: 412' *'Interceptors: 67' *'Bombers: 139' *'Helicopeters: 102' *'Transport Aircraft: 85' Military Power of Indonesia